


Anniversary

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anniversary, F/M, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Morgan Stark Is a Precious Angel, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, What Endgame ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Tony watched the conversation between Pepper and Peter, a smirk on his face. They were going out for their wedding anniversary. Both Happy and Rhodey were busy, so Peter was babysitting Morgan. Peter had spent a lot of time with Morgan since everything was set back to the way it was before. Tony had made sure that Peter spent a lot of time at the cabin. May was perfectly fine with it and even encouraged it. But babysitting Morgan on his own was a little different.----Or Pepper and Tony go out for their anniversary and leave Peter in charge of Morgan.Iron Man Bingo #8- Pepperony Anniversary





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Fill #8! This one was Pepperony Anniversary.

“Morgan can play outside but only until it gets dark.”

“Right.”

“And make sure her dinner has a helping of vegetables.” 

“Got it.”

“And we’ll be back by midnight.” 

Tony watched the conversation between Pepper and Peter, a smirk on his face. They were going out for their wedding anniversary. Both Happy and Rhodey were busy, so Peter was babysitting Morgan. Peter had spent a lot of time with Morgan since everything was set back to the way it was before. Tony had made sure that Peter spent a lot of time at the cabin. May was perfectly fine with it and even encouraged it. But babysitting Morgan on his own was a little different.

“Pep I’m sure the kid’s got it,” Tony said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Pepper just sighed a little, adjusting the clutch in her hand. “Go get Morgan, I’ll talk to Pete.” Pepper gave him a look before leaving the room.

“It’s totally fine Mister Stark,” Peter said. “I know Mrs. Stark is worried. May used to be like that all time when she’d leave me with a babysitter.” Tony chuckled and nodded.

“Listen I trust you kid,” Tony said. “I know what you’re capable of and I know you’d never let anything happen to Morgan. But if anything does, I cannot save you from the wrath of Pepper.” Peter’s eyes widened a little. Tony then laughed and Peter pouted. “I’m kidding kid…mostly.” Pepper then walked into the room, holding Morgan’s hand. 

“Petey!” Morgan squealed happily. Morgan ran over to Peter and hugged his leg. Peter bent down and picked her up. 

“Hey Mor,” Peter said smiling at her. “Your mom and dad are going out to dinner and you and I get to hang out.”

“Yay!” Morgan said, hugging him tightly. Tony smiled widely, watching the two of them interact. Sometimes, it felt like a dream, seeing Peter and Morgan interact. He felt that he had gotten so lucky. He had Pepper, got Peter back, had Morgan, and managed to survive it all. 

“Be good for Peter,” Pepper said, looping her arm in Tony’s arm. Morgan nodded.

“Have fun,” Peter said with a smile. Tony smiled, committing the moment to memory, before escorting Pepper out of the house. As they got in the car, Pepper exhaled loudly.

“They’re going to be okay, right?” Pepper asked. Tony gave her a look, smirking slightly. “Oh stop it, I’m allowed to be worried.” Tony started the car and drove away from the house.

“They’ll be fine Pep,” Tony said. He glanced back at the house in the rearview mirror. He was waiting for Pepper to tell him to stop or go back. This was going to be the first time he really went out and did anything after the battle. He had been to the site of the Compound and had been to Wakanda, but all of that was Avengers business or helping him get better. This was a leisurely activity, just for the two of them. And Tony wasn’t sure why they needed a fancy dinner to celebrate their anniversary, especially away from their home. But Pepper seemed to want that and she deserved what she wanted after everything they had both been through.

So he drove on, trying to enjoy their anniversary.

* * *

The restaurant was about forty-five minutes from the cabin, since the cabin was so secluded. It was a beautiful Italian restaurant that Tony had talked about going to before all the chaos with the battle. After everything had calmed down and Tony was cleared to come home, Pepper had suggested it for their anniversary dinner, just them. But when she suggested that, it was clear that she hadn’t expected to have Peter babysit.

They were sitting at the table, Pepper’s fingers gently drumming up and down against the table. Tony could tell she was a little anxious. He was too, but for a different reason. 

“Honey,” Tony said, looking up from the menu. “There’s a lovely pre-fix menu, three courses, a beautiful red paired with it. How does that sound?” Pepper barely responded and Tony sighed. “Pep.”

“I think we should call, just to check in,” Pepper said. Tony gave her a look. “I know we can trust Peter but Morgan’s only used to having him around when we’re there. I just want to make sure she’s okay.” Tony sighed again but nodded. He wondered if that was what was really wrong or if this was something deeper. Pepper seemed a lot more protective of those closer to her since what happened to him. So if she needed to check on Morgan because she almost watched him die, then he’d be okay with that. 

“Okay,” Tony said, pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed Peter’s number on video call and waited.

“Oh hey Mister Stark,” Peter said, picking up on the second ring. Tony could see Peter was standing in the kitchen. “Is everything okay?”

“Just checking in kid,” Tony said. “How’s it going?” Peter seemed to smirk at his phone.

“Daddy!” Peter turned the phone camera to show Morgan at the table. Tony smiled seeing his daughter. “Petey made me mac and cheese!” Pepper raised an eyebrow and held her hand out for the phone. Tony passed the phone to her as Peter turned the camera back to his face.

“Oh hi Mrs. Stark,” Peter said. “Don’t worry. I put broccoli in the mac and cheese. My uncle Ben used to do that when I was younger to get me to eat vegetables.” Pepper smiled a little. Tony smirked, appreciating the kid's clever thinking. 

“Thank you Peter,” Pepper said.

“And I did the dishes as well,” Peter said. “So everything will be as it was when you get home.” Pepper smiled and nodded before handing the phone back to Tony.

“Good work kid,” Tony said with a smile. “We’ll see you later.”

“Bye Mister Stark.” And then Tony ended the call. He looked over at Pepper, who seemed a little relieved. She smiled a little, but she didn’t seem completely calm. 

“Dinner?” Tony asked. 

“Maybe just an entrée,” Pepper said. “I’m not too hungry.” Tony reached his hand across the table and Pepper took it, her delicate fingers wrapped around his coarse hands.

“We can share something,” Tony said, squeezing her hand. Pepper smiled gently and nodded. Tony just hoped he could find a way for Pepper to enjoy their anniversary and not be so worried.

* * *

After a quick bite to eat, Tony and Pepper had tried to go for a walk in a nearby park. They ended up just sitting on a bench because Tony’s leg started to hurt. So they sat on a bench, Tony’s arm wrapped around Pepper, both very quiet. 

“We could try a movie?” Tony suggested, glancing at Pepper. She smiled a little and shrugged. “Honey, what’s wrong?” Pepper was being quiet, which when it was just the two of them, that wasn’t a normal occurrence. Usually they’d talk about Morgan or Stark Industries or whatever the other was reading at the time. Conversation was easy, it was one of the things Tony loved about Pepper. So it always concerned him when she was quiet.

“I thought going out for our anniversary would be nice,” Pepper said. “But all I want to do is be at home. I miss Morgan. I just…I don’t like being too far from her. Not since…” Her voice trailed off and Tony turned to face her fully. It was times like these that he felt guilty for everything he put her through. She was the most patient woman in the world and he didn’t always deserve that. 

“If you want to go home,” Tony began. “I won’t argue that. I would have rather stayed home.” Pepper gave him a look.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asked.

“I thought you wanted a nice anniversary,” Tony said. “I want to give you the world Pep. And if that means going out to dinner when I’d rather stay home, of course I’m going to agree to it. I owe you that much.” Pepper smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Tony smiled into the kiss, savoring the quiet moment. Then, as he pulled away, he slowly stood up. 

“Your carriage awaits,” He said, offering Pepper his arm. She smiled and took it as she stood. Then they headed back to their car, to finish their anniversary celebration at home.

* * *

“I hope Morgan’s still awake.” Pepper and Tony had gotten back to the house a little later than expected because of some construction on the highway. The house seemed pretty dark and quiet. They walked in and could see the TV was on. Tony flipped the light switch in the living room and looked around.

“Mister Stark?” Peter was sitting on the couch, looking a little confused. He looked like he had just been woken up. Tony smiled when he spotted Morgan, who was lying on the couch, her head on Peter’s leg and a blanket over her. “You guys are back early; I think? You are back early right?” Tony chuckled as Pepper walked over to them. 

“Yes Peter we’re back early,” Pepper said, sitting down on the couch. Morgan stirred a little and looked up. 

“Mommy?” She asked. Pepper smiled and scooped Morgan up. The five-year old curled up in her mother’s lap. Pepper smiled widely and kissed the top of her head.

“We were watching Toy Story,” Peter said, yawning a little. “But I guess we were both a little tired.” Tony smiled and walked over to them. He sat down on the couch and wrapped an arm around Peter.

“Well it looks like you’ve got a little bit of the movie left,” Tony said, nodding to the screen. Peter nodded and pressed play. His head drifted down to Tony’s shoulder. Tony glanced over at Pepper. She was gently fixing Morgan’s hair. She looked over at Tony and smiled. He reached out his free hand and took hers.

Maybe this wasn’t how they planned to spend their anniversary, but it was clear that neither would have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
